A Vampire's Maelstorm
by ThePizziaMan
Summary: Brought together through their pain. Separated by war. This is a story about the hardships of Naruto and Moka as they go through their genin years, chunin years, and Jounin years, NaruXMoka Other Parings present. Strong Naruto with realistic progress. ON Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hello People. This is my second attempt at writing a story, but my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER:

Naruto: Who put us with the new guy?

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Thanks Sasuke for your valuable input.

Sasuke: Hn.

Author: Come on guys give me a chance. After all Naruto, your going to have lots of girls pinning after you.

Naruto: Nani! I'm going to have girls after me! *Goes off into a daze expression*

Sasuke: What about me? *Gives a jealous stare at Naruto*

Author: Don't worry Sasuke, I have plans for you kukukukukuku.

Sasuke: No! You can't possibly mean that! *Takes on a horrified expression*

Author:Yes...that...kukuku

Sasuke: *Gets on his knees* Please...anything but that...I get too many of that in other fanfictions.

Author: Too bad muhahahahaha. You shall face the abomination know as fangirls muhahahaha.

Sasuke: Nnnnnnooooo!

Naruto: *Gets out of dazed expression* Ha! Take that teme.

Sasuke: Shut it dobe.

Author: Easy guys, calm down. Anyway Naruto, most of the girls coming after you are fangirls.

Naruto: *Drops on his knees* Nnnnoooo!

Sasuke: Ha! Take that dobe feel my pain! Muhahahaha...Wait! Fangirls!?

Author: Yup...fangirls. The dobe is not a 'dobe'. He is a prodigy on the same level as Kakashi.

Sasuke: Nnnnnooooo! I must surpass Naruto. If I don't surpass Naruto I shall do 500 push ups in 10 minutes.

In the back round: YYYYYOOOUUUTTTTHHH!

Author: *Gives a shudder*

Naruto: *Curled up in the corner* I don't want fangirls. I don't want fangirls. I don't want fangirls. I don't want fangirls.

Unknown: How could you do this to my sochi! * Start chocking the author*

Naruto: Kaa-san!

Author: Can't...Breath...

Kushina: Don't worry sochi, I'm here.*Lets go of the dying author and gives Naruto a hug*

Naruto: Kaa-san. I don't want fangirls. *Starts crying*

Jiraiya: Don't worry naruto! Just read these books and you'll be fine. *Starts smiling perveshly and brings out a couple of orange books*

Kushina: *Lets go of Naruto and starts chocking Jiraiya* What do you think your doing! Trying to corrupt my sochi!

Jiraiya: ...It...was...the...author's idea...to have...multiple...girls...go...after Naruto...

Kushina: *Lets go of Jiraiya and pulls up one sleeve while walking over to the author* Where do you think your going.

Author: *Slowly backing away from Kushina* N-n-n-o-o W-w-wh-er-e

Ksuhina: *Takes a glance at Naruto* My sochi is not going to take more then one wife. Right Naruto.

Naruto: Hai Kaa-san.

Author: H-h-he-e-y-y Moka a-a-a little help.

Moka: Hmph! Those trash should no their place...I don't share. *looks in the opposite direction as the author is ruthlessly beaten up*

Kushina: Anyway 'ThePizziaMan' does not own Rosario+Vampire or Naruto. Only the plot line for the story. *Walks away dragging the Author by the collar of his shirt*

Legend

'Thought'

"Speaking"

**A Vampire's Maelstorm **

**Chapter 1: A Fated Encounter**

Mummers spread throughout the crowed.

"Isn't that the"

"Shhh!"

"Don't say anything"

"But he is the dem-"

"Stop otherwise he might attack."

"Just ignore him, he might leave if we ignore him."

Why...Why...Why...Why!?...What makes them ignore me. Why won't they acknowledge me the little blond boy kept repeating in his head. Well...i'll make them acknowledge me. With a sudden resolve the blond looked at the crowd with determined eyes.

"I'll become the Hokage and you all will acknowledge me" the little blond yelled out with determination and confidence laced into his voice. After saying his resolve the little blond ran through the crowd. Before he could lose his confidence.

As the crowd went back to their mummers after watching the blond run away. No one notice the the blood red eyes in the shadows watching the little blond run away.

While the little blond was walking home he notice four shadow in the woods. The little blond decide to ignore the shadows, when he heard crying in the direction of the shadows. The little blond quickly ran over to the shadows. When he walked into the small clearing he instantly got angry.

He saw three boys picking on a raven haired girl.

"Oi! You better stop picking on her or else." the blond yelled.

"Oh ya." "What are you going to about." "Yah who do you think you are." the bullies replied.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage so you better stop or else!" Naruto said while smirking. The smirk however was short lived as the three bullies started laughing.

"Hokage? Hokage!? Yah right hahahahaha"one bully said. "Hahahaha as if a shrimp like you could become Hokage hahahahah" another said. The other boy was about to say something when all of a sudden he was sent flying.

"Teme!" the other bullies said as they charged the little blond who was recovering from his round house kick he used on the bully. Naruto dodged one punch and quickly kneed one of the bullies in the stomach making him fall on the ground. Only to receive a punch to the cheek.

The blond stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered. The other two bullies got up and took positions next to the one that was standing. Naruto quickly got into a fighting stance he learned.

"Hinata-sama!" a voice yelled.

"Crap!" the three bullies yelled out as they quickly ran away.

"Ko?" Hinata timidly said.

"Hinata-sama, we must quickly go back the compound. War is about to spread throughout the lands."

Ko quickly took Hinata's hand.

"W-w-a-i-t" Hianta started but never finished as they disappeared with leaves entering the area.

'Come on...they didn't even say thank you...those stuck up pricks.' Naruto thought.

Naruto once again began his journey home. After walking a bit he passed a lake with a dock. On the dock he saw his best friend/rival Sasuke practicing his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu with his dad standing to the side. Fugaku notice Naruto and lightly tapped Sasuke's shoulder as he began waving at Naruto. Sasuke began waving at Naruto after identifying him. Naruto waved back for a bit before continuing on.

As Naruto walked buy a park he heard the squeaking of a swing. Naruto looked over to the swings and saw a silver haired girl looking down at the ground as she slowly swung. Naruto decide to walk over to the girl.

"Hi i'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage. Whats your name?" Naruto said.

The silver haired girl was startled as looked up locking her eyes with the Naruto.

"Hn. I'm Akashiya Moka." Moka said.

"Hahaha...Ne Moka-chan are you related to the Uchiha clan." the blond said with amusement evident in his voice.

Moka quickly adapted a look of annoyance before looking away from the blond.

"Ano Moka-chan...sorry for making fun of you." Naruto quickly said, afraid that he was going to lose a potential friend.

"It's fine" Moka replied back. Refusing to turn around so Naruto wouldn't see her blush.

"Ano...Moka-chan would you like me to push your swing?" Naruto said.

"Okay" Moka replied.

The two kept playing on the swing before going the separate ways to their houses. The two never noticing that they just achieved a major milestone in their lives.

So... what do you think? Fav and follow.

Sorry its a really short chapter. It was something that was bothering me so I wrote it very quickly.

Constructive Criticism please:)

Single paring. I respect females too much to degrade them to something like a Harem

**Major changes to the plotline:**

Madara Uchiha is a good guy and was the second Hokage.

Valley of the End Battle never occurred

Uzushiogakure was not destoyed. As Madara convinced Konoha to go to defend Uzushiogakure. I believe that at least the higher ups knew about the impending invasion on Uzushiogakure. But Hiruzen was to timid to react on that till it was to late.

Naruto is the first Jinchuuriki.

Kushina's Chakra Chains is the bloodline limit of the Uzumaki clan. In the manga Kushina was specifically chosen because of her rare chakra, but in this fic its a stable bloodline limit.

One review is all I need for me to write the next chapter:)

Btw i'll give the first person to identify the other big change in the plotline a non-existent cookie.

Anyway...thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **ShadowSentinel **for the...insightful review.

A lot of thanks to **flas**. So to answer your question. Everyone from the cast of RV is in this story with a few being introduced in this chapter. So Tsukune and the gang is in this story. Yokai academy does exist in this story but will not make a appearance till later and will not take a big part of the story. This is a story where earth does not exist. The whole cast of RV was born in the elemental nations. Here is a hint for those wondering how some monsters are going to fit in with the story. Kirigakure, Nadeshiko, Clans.

I like to thank **Mrz90** for his review. And to any other readers this is strictly MokaXNaru. No Harem, and no long AN. Last chapter was just a one time thing.

**LegendaryMalZ **Thanks for your review I had a lot of doubts about writing a story by your review helped remove them:)

**DISCLAIMER:** I Don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire...Otherwise I would have taken over the world by now...*Starts Crying*

* * *

**A Vampire's Maelstorm **

**Chapter 2 The Academy**

As Naruto walked home he kept wondering why people never acknowledge him. They might be total strangers but it still cut deep. 'Oh well...as long as Kaa-san and Kakashi-nii acknowledge me i'll be fine.' The blond thought. As Naruto walked down the street lost in his thoughts he bumped into someone causing him to fall on the ground.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled out while rubbing his but, trying to make the pain go away.

Naruto looked up and saw a man with the standard Jounin Uniform holding a orange book in font of his face with gravity defying hair.

"Kakashi-nii watch where your going!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hm...Did you say something?" Kakashi said while peaking over his book to get a look at Naruto.

*sigh* "Kakashi-nii!" Naruto said once again while unleashing the SSS-class kinjutsu **Puppy eyes no jutsu**.

Not even the battle harden ANBU captain was immune to this as he sighed and picked up Naruto. "Sorry Naruto. Didn't see you there...I was reading my favorite part."

"Ano...Kakashi-nii can you bring me home?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing Otuto"

As Kakashi lept onto the roof tops Naruto had a look of pure joy. The blond always enjoyed it when his nii-san carried him while leaping from roof to roof. It gave Naruto a feel of what it was like to be a ninja. As Naruto was being carried he got a good view of the Hokage Mountain. Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and finally his dad Namikaze Minato. Naruto sighed at that, he always wanted to get to know his dad but the Kyuubi attack ended that. The next best thing was Jiraiya-jiji, but it was probably not the same as his real dad.

"Oi. Naruto we're home" Kakashi said interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh...thanks Kakashi-nii." Naruto said. As they dropped in front of the house.

"We're home" Naruto and Kakashi said at once as they opened the door.

"Welcome home Naru-chan, Kaka-chan" A voice called out form the kitchen.

"Hi Kaa-san" "Hi Kushina-san" the two said back.

"Diner will be ready in a few" Kushina said.

"Okay Kaa-san. I'm going to my room" Naruto said as he quickly raced down the hallway to his room.

"How was the mission Kakashi?" Kushina asked all the warmth in her voice replaced with a serious tone.

"Good and bad" Kakashi replied. "The mission itself went off without a hitch...but..."

"But what?" Kushina questioned.

"But we may have another Great Ninja war coming up..." Kakashi said with a solemn voice.

* * *

**Next day...**

"Get the Hell out of bed Naruto. Today is the first day of the Academy!" Kushina yelled out.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Naruto quickly said.

"If your not ready by 8:00...no. Ramen. For. A. Week." Kushina yelled again.

At speeds his father would get jealous at Naruto quickly got ready and ran to the kitchen. Kushina was cooking some toast when one of the toast quickly disappeared with a flash of yellow.

"Bye Kaa-san" Naruto said. As he jumped through the window.

"Take the DAMN door next time Naruto!' Kushina yelled at the retreating figure of the blond.

"Sheesh! Can't he take the door like a normal person" Kushina complained.

"Maa Maa Kushina-san its more convenient to take the window" Kakashi said with his mask down as he ate toast.

"AHHHH! Don't get me started on you Kakashi." Kushina exclaimed.

* * *

**At the Academy**

'Here it is' Naruto thought as he entered the classroom.

"Cutting it close aren't you mister Uzumaki" A sensei said.

"Sorry sensei, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." Naruto said.

***Back at the Uzuamaki residence***

Kakashi suddenly felt very proud of his adopted brother.

***Back to the Academy***

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

"Anyway we're staring introductions" the sensei said braking the silence.

"Sit over next Mr. Uchiha" the sensei said while pointing at Sasuke.

Naruto quickly walks over to Sasuke and gives him a grin. Sasuke grins back and the two share a fist bump.

"Alright class lets start introductions. I'm Umino Iruka and my dream is to help you fulfill yours."

Naruto quickly stands up and says "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and my dream is to be Hokage"

Sasuke stands up too and quickly says "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and my dream is be the Jounin commander"

"Thats nice and all but please wait until your called upon." Iruka said.

The two embarrassed boys quickly sat down while giving out sheepish grins.

As Naruto's other classmates give their introductions. Only three manage to catch Naurto's attention.

"I'm Aono Tsukune and my dream is to be Hokage" Tsukune said as he sat down.

"Looks like you have competition Naruto" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Looks like do" Naruto whispered back.

"I'm Akashiya Moka and I currently have no dreams" Moka stated as she sat down.

'Moka-chan' Naruto exclaimed in his head.

"I'm Shuzen Kokoa and my dream is to beat my sister Moka." As Kokoa looked at her sister.

"Okay Class now that were done with introductions pull out the red book in the cabinet under the desk." Iruka said.

**End.**

* * *

Review pls

See Ya:)


	3. Chapter 3

Sup Everyone

Kinda been lazy since its summer break.

But don't worry here is the new chapter.

Btw there is going to be a two time skips

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire(*Sighs* Looks at world domination plans).

* * *

**Ages:**

Naruto-5

Moka-5

Sasuke-5

Kokoa-5

Tsukune-5

Neji-6

TenTen-6

Lee-6

Rest of the rookies currently not at the academy-4

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fourth Great Ninja War**

**Time skip six months later...**

Naruto sighed as he walked toward the academy. He didn't receive glares anymore. Which was great in his opinion...but the reason was terrible. People nowadays were too depressed about the war. Three months ago there was a small skirmish between Iwa ninjas and Uzu ninjas. Where two Uzu Genin and a squad of Iwa Genin were killed, with the two Jonins critically injured.

The tension between Uzu and Iwa were already high because of the surprise attack that led to the second great ninja war. The after match was just the spark needed to fan the flames of war. With the two sides demanding compensation from each other, and neither side backing down the two declared war. Once again the elemental countries were brought into the flames of war. With Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo on one side and Uzu, Suna, and Konoha on the other. The six great nations were once again at war.

War was terrible, Konoha had already lost a sixth of its ninja population when it led the defense of Uzushiogakure. Moral was at all time low with the third Hokage critically injured. The three sannin were all back in the village following their sensei's draw with the third Tsuchikage. Even with the depressing mode Konoha had taken. No one could resist a simile when it came to the antics of two sannin.

With Jiraiya trying to convince Orochimaru to be Hokage and Orochimaru saying the same to Jiraiya. The two were playing every game they could think of to decide who became Hokage. From rock paper scissors to shogi the two tied every single time. Even when they flipped a coin it landed landed perfectly straight every time. Naruto sweat dropped at that, when he went to confirm the rumors about the coin.

As Naruto walked through the gate for the academy. He could barely suppress a shudder as he heard girls screaming his name out loud. The day war was officially declared his mom had gotten him face mask like Kakashi to prevent anyone from recognizing the resemblance to his father. Since the council had decide to release pictures of Konoha's Yellow Flash's victories over Iwa to uplift moral. The mask unfortunately, nearly doubled his fangirls.

Naruto was jolted out of his memories when he heard a loud "NARUTO-SAMA!". Naruto quickly rolled to the side as he dodged a flash of orange. A loud crash rang out through the schoolyard.

"Kokoa, how many times do I have to tell you not to attempt to tackle Naruto," Moka questioned.

"No need to say that nee-sama, I know your just jealous" Kokoa retorted back.

"Whatever. Hows it going Naruto?" Moka said.

"Still terrible as ever with the fangirls around" Naruto answered back as he looked at the crowed of girls glaring at the two girls he was currently talking to.

"Sup Naruto." Sasuke called out as he walked over to them as his fangirls shadowed him.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as the two shared a fist bump.

"Lets walk to class" Naruto said as he walked over to the school building.

* * *

**In class.**

Moka sighed as she looked over at what was currently her closest friend. Moka still couldn't figure out how her friend was at the top of the class when he practically slept the whole time in class. The teacher gave up trying to wake up Naruto on the second week of school.

**Flash back**

_Naruto was once again having his dream of jumping into a pool of ramen when he was suddenly woken up by a slight pain on his forehead._

_"NARUTO! How can you expect to be Hokage when you sleep through every lesson!?" Iruka yelled out after he threw a eraser at Naruto._

_"Come on Iruka-sensei give me a break. I've never answered a question wrong on any of the assignments or test you have given us" Naruto said back._

_"Well..." Iruka started._

_"Well what? Iruka-sensei" Naruto __questioned._

_"Just go back to sleep Naruto" Iruka said with defeat._

_Naruto smirked as he went back to his nap. When suddenly he felt a chill go down his spine. Unfortunately that day, was day one of the 'Girls only Naruto fan club'_

**Flash back end.**

Despite all of Naruto laziness, Moka could not help but admire Naruto's skill and resolve. Naruto stated at the beginning of the year that he was going to be Hokage. He certainty had the skill to become Hokage if he kept this up. Moka felt a sort of kinship towards the blond. Ever since she could remember the rest of the village feared her family. Despite the fact that the Akashiya clan was one of the first clans to join the village after its formation. A lot of people feared them since they were a Yokai clan. Not mention they were one of the most powerful. After all, they were vampires.

When Moka first met Naruto at the playground she instantly recognized the sadness in his eyes. Moka saw warmth in his eyes also when he volunteered to play with her. Since Naruto was the first human to play with her. She became intrigued with the blond. In all honesty he was her best friend. Naruto helped her out whenever he could. He gave her tips on trowing kunai, gave her advice when it came to studying, and most importantly cheered her up whenever she felt down. Moka hoped that they would end up on the same team when they graduated form the academy when they became twelve years old. After all they promised each other that they would always be there for each other. The bracelet she had on her wrist signified this.

* * *

**Six Months Later...**

A resounding slap was heard throughout the academy grounds. The whole courtyard was quiet as everyone watched the encounter between the Akashiya heiress and the Uzumaki heir. Naruto was quiet as he held his red cheek. While Moka was in tears after what Naruto told her. He was graduating this year. Naruto took the test without telling anyone at the academy.

"W-why?" Moka said very quietly as she cried.

"W-we could of ta-taken the t-test to-together."

"It was necessary" Naruto said as gently as possible.

"Necessary!" Moka yelled out with anger.

Naruto flinched at her voice. "I wouldn't be able to protect you if we both graduated. The Fourth Great Ninja War is happening out there. You'll be required to kill. I won't let you do that so young. You won't be able to handle taking a life."

"Then what about you!? You'll have to take a life when you hit the battlefield." Moka said. "What about me? How am I suppose to handle this knowing your at war while I'm still at the academy."

"Moka...I'm doing this for all my precious people. I'll go to war to protect them...so don't think i'm doing this for just you. I know i'll have to kill while i'm out there, but i've already accepted this... Anyway, promise me that you'll graduate with everyone else. Promise me that and...I'll promise you that I'll return."

"F-fine" Moka answered with a small blush as she lost her anger toward Naruto. When all of a sudden, Naruto wrapped her in a hugged.

"I'll miss you Moka" Naruto said as he released her and gave a fist bump to Sasuke who appeared a while back.

"You better be safe Naruto...I'll save you a few tomatoes while your out there" Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke...well...I guess this is goodbye...till next time." Naruto said as he disappeared with the leaves.

"T-that teme...he better be safe..." Moka said quietly as Sasuke put a comforting hand on shoulder.

**End**

* * *

Authors notes.

Sorry is short but I wanted to get this chapter out.

Same thing for the academy. I did't want to write about the academy that much because at most its just Naruto's increasing his bonds with his friends.

Next chapter will be longer so don't expect a update for a while.

There's a poll on my profile to determine Naruto's squad. So I won't be able to progress far with the next chapter until a few people have voted.

Sorry if Moka is too occ. But don't worry she'll be the Moka you all know as Naruto is away.

Thanks for reading.

See ya:)


End file.
